Selva
Nature is not a place we visit, it's our home. The Selva House wass one of the six possible houses a student in the Armonia Institute or Mirage College could be sorted into during Chapter One. It was one of the original five houses of the Institute, representing the region of Hoenn and run by Coach O'Brien. History The house was one of the original five, founded at the same time the school was built by a young milotic named Mirlett Selva. Originally a castle made out of beautiful shells and hardened white sand and glass, it was found on an island floating close to the coast of the Secret Beach before all castles were demolished to build a single, united castle in the middle of Faraway Island. Selva was a house living in close contact with nature, literally and figuratively, as Mirlett wanted to preserve the importance of nature and one's instincts even when the world evolved. Technology and science were not meant to replace the beauty that nature offered. The two most valuable aspects that were looked upon the possible students in this house were intelligence and intuition. The two most common defects found in it's students were stubbornness and/or a hot temper. Architecture The Selva House is located in an independent five story tower in the middle of the courtyard, at the very center of the High School building. It shares location with Fable. The common room is located on the fourth floor, while the dorm rooms were found on the fifth. It's easy to spot the tower since an old, big and sturdy Chinese Hackberry tree shows through the roof. The tree grew from a side of the tower and went through it starting the fourth floor, it took a large part of the common room with bookshelves carved into it. Stairs were also carved into it, making it possible to climb to the upper branches, giving the Selva House a unique view of the island; however the tree could be a dangerous place since there was no actual flooring and wild flying and bug species could be also found in it's branches. There was a study area in the common room, several tables and books available, as well as a big aquarium to help students relax. Bean bags and cushions scattered across the floor. Selva, along Cordelia, was one of the houses that didn't have a fireplace in the common area. The ceiling appeared to be, usually, a clear glass that allowed view of the tree and the sky. However there was a computer controlled biome system that could alter the look of the ceiling and the temperature/humidity of the room. It worked like an Air Conditioner, different biomes could be selected (forest, tundra, desert, etc.); this affected the common room only. Wooden stairs lead to the fifth floor where dormrooms were located, separated left for girls and right for boys. Dormrooms fit two students each. Two beds made out of the same wood coming from the tree and a night table next to each. Dorm rooms were basically the same for all houses, the furniture materials, wall decor and wall colors are the only thing that varies. Selva having blue and red, plants and other nature related items on the walls. Each dorm had a bathroom with a toilet stall, a shower and lavatory. Students received a Selva varsity jacket upon sorting. Trivia * Category:Houses